


Good Morning, Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Morning proves to be a little bittersweet for Vic...





	Good Morning, Mud Butte

The morning sun seemed to magnify through the thin curtains in the hotel room. Vic groaned, blinking against the light stinging her too-tired eyes. She tried to roll onto her back but felt Walt's arm tightening around her, holding her still.

"Mmphmm." Words were not something she could manage this early. 

Her grumbling earned a chuckle from behind her, and she pushed her shoulder back to smack Walt for laughing at her.

Vic slid her hand down Walt's arm, lacing their fingers together and stretching both of their arms out in front of her. She smiled at the way everything seemed to fit…until the light glinted off her wedding ring. Inhaling, deeply, she snuggled back against Walt, bringing his hand to her mouth and pressing her lips to his knuckles.

It was over. The sun was up, and they would have to leave. She was waiting for him to be the first to say it.

She felt soft lips on her shoulder and a knee pushing between her own. God, he had to stop that or she'd beg him to run away forever.

"I need a shower before we leave." His words were quiet, like a secret truth he was afraid to admit even to himself.

It meant an end to their night. And Vic hated it.

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah. Me, too. My stuff is in my room."

She felt one last, firm kiss against her back before the bed shifted, and she was alone. Vic lay there until she heard the bathroom door close.

Sighing, she grabbed Walt's shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up as she scrounged for the key to her room. Gripping the keychain and tugging it from her jeans pocket, she smirked when she saw Walt's room key sitting on the table. She picked it up too and finally made her way to her room.

Vic quickly gathered her bag - so glad she hadn't unpacked anything at all - and her gun along with her badge. She scanned the room to double check before heading back to Walt's room. 

The water was running by the time she set her stuff down and shrugged out of his too-big shirt.

She eased open the door and quietly closed it behind her, knowing this could be considered overstepping since she didn't have a proper invitation into Walt's shower. She stepped into the shower behind Walt, taking in the scars on his back. They never failed to surprise her. Without thinking, Vic trailed a finger lightly over the longest mark. "One day you'll tell me about this."

Walt turned, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe one day."

Vic shook her head, letting it go. She was doing her best to focus on now instead of what might happen once they left this shitty motel room in South Dakota. 

Lifting slightly, she kissed him. Probably harder than she intended…needier. But she did need him in that moment. She needed him to distract her, make her forget the strained marriage and stress she'd left at home.

She let one hand drift to his chest, fingers against his throat feeling the steady thump of his heartbeat. She convinced herself that it matched the rhythm of her own, no matter how utterly sappy that may be.

Vic expected him to stop, tell her they needed to leave…anything but slip a hand between her legs. She moaned, biting his lip as her body reacted to fingers pushing into her. Her hips canted against his hand, needy and wanting more, more, more.

"We should…" Walt trailed off, eyes flicking down.

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Move. To the bed?" He smirked, fingers still thrusting firmly.

"No. Here." Vic knew the logistics of the situation were tricky at best, but she wasn't ready to leave the steaming water. She gripped his wrist and pulled his fingers free, grinning when he grunted. "Shhh…" She brought his fingers to her mouth, watching his reaction as she tasted herself. She made a note to do that as often as possible given the hard twitch of his cock against her hip.

She turned to face the wall, suddenly very thankful for the towel rack that actually looked sturdier than the rest of the motel. Looking over her shoulder, she smirked. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Walt turning her head away from him.

Her breath hitched when he pressed against her back, the tension low in her belly burning as he finally pushed into her. Vic gripped the towel rack, hips unconsciously pushing back against each thrust.

Vic groaned, feeling his hands on top of her own, his breath hot in her ear. She leaned her head back, turning to press badly aimed kisses against his neck. "Fuck." She let her eyes slip closed as her body seemed to buzz. "Fuck me."

"Vic…"

God, if he said her name that way one more time, she'd come just from that. The gravel, the need in his tone was something she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. "Need. Walt. Please."

Everything seemed to move a frenetic pace after that. His fingers on her clit, his cock filling her…she came with a growl, pushing his name from her throat before she lost all ability to form actual words.

She felt him push deep one last time, finally letting go, pulsing inside her. It was just before too much, and she only wanted to beg for more.

Vic shifted a hand behind her, fingers flitting over Walt's neck before tangling in his hair. "Thank you."

Walt scoffed, pressing a kiss to her neck. "You don't have to thank me."

There was some debate over whether it was appropriate to just say thank you to the boss for giving her an intense orgasm or if she should send some sort of fruit basket. She laughed when he asked for beer instead.

"Deal." She shifted to face him, feeling her body finally relaxing until she saw his face.

"We need to get on the road." His tone was matter-of-fact, but she didn't like any better that way.

Vic nodded and spent the rest of their shower finding any excuse to touch him, make sure she memorized everything she could…knowing it was likely the last time she'd ever get the chance.


End file.
